The present invention relates to acrylic modified polymers.
It has been known to prepare acrylic modified alkyd resins or polyester resins which have some proportion of unsaturation in their backbone by reacting the acrylic monomer across this backbone unsaturation. U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,185 is exemplary of this type of modification. This method can be disadvantageous in some circumstances because it depends upon the unsaturation in the polymeric backbone. There is a need, therefore, for a method of preparing acrylic modified polymers which does not depend solely upon polymer backbone unsaturation.